Pryor Chronicles III Sisters Share Alike
by GrooveLord
Summary: As per Nate's last request, Madelyne makes a fateful visit to Xavier's school, and comes to some surprising reconciliations.


Pryor Chronicles III - Sisters Share Alike  
  
All of the characters in this story are (c) Marvel Comics Group and (c)Warner Communications/DC Comics, respectively. This is meant to be a public domain work of fan fiction only, and no challenge is intended against the rights of the respective copyright holders.  
  
Please direct all feedback to the author, Chris Bell, at coridan@optonline.net . Plot and original characters (c) Chris Bell 2003. Distribution of this work for profit is illegal. Please do not archive this story without first contacting the author to obtain permission.  
  
Warning - While the story below does not contain violent or sexual situations, allusions to sexual situations and adult language are contained in the dialog. This story has a PG-13 rating.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It's a lovely day in June. We're in Westchester, New York.  
  
I pull the Aston Martin (bought with Sebastian Shaw's money, of course) up to the main gate. Tessa was in the driver's seat next to me. "Babe, you didn't have to come."  
  
"Madam, as Benjamin Franklin so aptly put it, if we do not hang together we shall all hang separately."  
  
I put the clutch into park and turn the engine off. "Well put."  
  
I decide to wear a nice little Givenchi number today, casual, typical cute little black dress and a pair of sandals. Tessa is in a conservative Donna Karan business dress, carrying a case, like a lawyer.  
  
One detail I notice about Tessa is that she's wearing her hair down, like the evening she decided to probe my mind. Usually, she had it up nice and severe, in a baroque bun, while working for the Club.  
  
I make my way up to the gate. I cross my arms, look up at the top of the gate, and wait.  
  
"CHARLES XAVIER SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS AND PREPATORY ACADEMY est 1972"  
  
After a minute or so, I tap my foot. "You could be so decent as to let me in. I'm sure you picked me up, and are debating what kind of threat I am. If I wanted to hurt anyone here, trust me, you'd know. Please be so decent as to send someone to meet me."  
  
Three minutes later, two people walk up to the gate, as it hums, and moves open.  
  
Sean Cassidy. Banshee. I remember him when he wore his hair somewhat long and was clean shaven, and now he sports some rakish looking stubble and has it cut short.  
  
Walking step in step next to him is that dear of dears, Emma Frost.  
  
Sean is dressed in a polo shirt and a pair of faded jeans, which he fills out nicely. Emma is in a pair of slacks, crème colored blouse and matching pumps, hair in a nice Bob.  
  
Tessa slides up behind me, off to the left a bit, as if she were an aide. Old habits die hard. I can sense Frost shielding herself and Cassidy as we all regard each other. Tessa's defenses are up, as are mine.  
  
"Madelyne." Is all Sean says.  
  
"Seanie." This is what I used to call him while married to Scott.  
  
On his face is a mixture of emotions. It seems as if I'm stirring up some ambivalent feelings for him.  
  
"I heard that you were alive." He stops, and then starts again. "I'm glad that you're well."  
  
I feel a strange pang inside of me. I found I've missed being here, despite my mixture of contempt and loathing for the place.  
  
Frost cuts in, all business. "You're here as an emissary from Selene or Sebastian, I presume? And, Tessa, you look marvelous." Frost smiles this utterly crocodile like smile. It's kind of like Selene's except nowhere near as self satisfied, yet filled with enormous self confidence. Wow, I like this gal.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Frost," Tessa replies.  
  
I continue. "No. I and Tessa are no longer associated with them. We simply need to see the Professor. We shan't take up too much of your time."  
  
Sean looked uneasy. Emma asked,"You don't want to see Mr. or Mrs. Summers?"  
  
I was starting to get pissed. "Sean, tell the hired help here not to but in where it doesn't concern her. If I want to share my personal business with a teaching associate, I will."  
  
Tessa spoke telepathically. ((Madam, she's deliberately irritating you, to put you off balance.))  
  
((Of Course,)) I replied, behind shields to Tessa. Frost was a Hellfire alumnus. This kind of sniping went on all the time.  
  
They took us into the courtyard, then across the campus. The place was full of students, mostly normal humans. Of course, I could feel eyes on me.  
  
High up in the sky, a mental presence rode aloft the cloud. Storm was keeping an aerial eye on me. I could "hear" the thoughts that become words, as Rogue loudly argued with her, about me, also aloft.  
  
I was eventually shown into a small study. This was one of Charles's favorite offices.  
  
They left us. Tessa and I were seated on a small loveseat, awaiting his majesty.  
  
"Can you sense them, Madam?"  
  
I touched up my makeup. "Yes, I can. Remy LeBeau is one flight up, not caring that I'm here. Bishop is saying if I were in his time period, I'd be killed on sight. Rogue and Storm have just landed, and are taking an elevator down to the shielded bunker where they keep their monitoring room. Ah... can't sense them anymore. I suspect that there are also Shi'ar Psi baffles all over the place, but that they kept them deliberately turned off, so that it was clear to you and me that we were being watched. I feel like such an exhibitionist."  
  
"And... coming in right now, is the world's most famous cripple, and three of his top flunkies."  
  
The door opened. Leading them is Xavier, in his motorized wheel chair. At his side are Jean, to the left, and Scott, to the right.  
  
Damn it. I thought I'd be stronger than this.  
  
I want to scream at him. Why did you abandon me? Why did you take my child? Why did you love her, instead of me? Why can't I forget you, you bastard? How dare you!  
  
How is it that part of me still loves you, despite everything you've done to me?  
  
I am here, however, to end this. I will end this without any bodies cooling on the floor.  
  
The old man himself is impassive and regarding, as he takes his position, across from me.  
  
Jean looks away. She remembers that fight up in the alps, with Nate. I remember how I almost went mad upon seeing her. Damn you, I think, don't look at me like that. Pity me, even. How I loathe having your care and concern. I hate Scott because of how much evil he did to me. I hate you because of how good you are.  
  
Finally, there's Logan. He's wearing a tank top and pair of battered Jeans. He just snorts. But, when our eyes meet, we both know. We understand.  
  
"Chuck," he says, "Lemme kill her, now. If I don't, there will be no end of grief."  
  
"Almost right, Neanderthal. But sometimes, things change. I'm here to speak to the Professor. Either keep your mouth shut like a good soldier, or leave."  
  
Snnnnn-kt! That got a rise out of him.  
  
"Logan, put those away. She's obviously not here to fight."  
  
The blades retract, and he takes a position by the door.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me, Professor. I have some news to relate, and a favor to ask."  
  
He nods. Scott is impassive, but always looking at me, with those ruby covered eyes of his, though that visor. He and Jean are sporting these new uniforms, leather and standardized, very nice design. I'm glad I had some influence on their fashion sense, at least.  
  
I look at Scott and Wifey, first.  
  
"First, I want to let you all know that Nate is gone."  
  
Jean's eyes widen. "Is he dead?"  
  
I bite my lip. "I'm not sure. Let me show you what he showed me."  
  
I relate to them what Nate revealed to me in that last telepathic vision, as he became the sky. Tears roll down Jean's face. Scott looks away, if only for a moment. The Professor closes his eyes.  
  
"He asked me to make my peace with all of you. Personally, I think that you're as manipulative a bastard as Sinister or Magneto, Xavier, with your private mutant army here. However, my...(I pause, trying to find the right word. Lover? Best friend? Son?)... My Nate wanted me to make peace with you. Even though I can't see why, he seemed to think highly of all of you. Because of my love, for him, I'm willing to come here, and make peace. I will admit that he changed me. I was a hate filled monster, up until my death. When he... he pulled me back into material being, from limbo, he gradually healed me. He taught me to love again. He even endured some crappy things I did to him (I remember nearly killing Threnody, plucking off one of her buffer units, in the graveyard. God, I was a monster, like Sinister. Perhaps I still am.) And when he pulled me out of that trap, his words and goodbye set me free. You see, none of you can break my heart any more, because it now and forever belongs to him." I breathe deeply. "I love him, and I always will."  
  
Xavier, Scott and Jean are all stunned. Logan just lights up a butt.  
  
Logan smirks at me. "He got to you, didn't he?"  
  
I want to telekinetically wipe the smile off of that mook's face, tear the flesh from his adamantium bones over the course of hours. How dare he! But Tessa merely lays a hand on top of mine, and squeezes.  
  
Jean looks down at Xavier. Behind shields, I can sense rapid telepathic conversation. Scott occasionally shakes his head.  
  
Xavier says, "There's nothing we can say or do that can ease your loss. He was a member of our family, too." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "What can we do for you, Madelyne?"  
  
"Just like that?" I say.  
  
"Of course," says the professor. Looking like some god damn Buddha in that chair of his, all wise and serene.  
  
"Very well.", I say. Some tea is wheeled in, by this pretty, black haired Moroccan girl. She smiles at me and everyone else, but she has a haughty gleam in her eyes, something like a predator. She wears a Xavier academy school uniform. "Thank you, Monique," says Xavier.  
  
After she leaves, I speak. "You all remember Threnody, don't you?"  
  
They nod in assent.   
  
"You see, I almost killed her. I need to find her. It's very important."  
  
"Why?" Snorts Logan. "So you can finish the job, Maddy?"  
  
I chuckle a bit. "Logan, always such a tender heart. No. Like I said, I've changed somewhat, and thanks to my Nate, I'm a little bit better balanced. Don't worry, I have therapy lined up and all that. Although the damage inflicted by you people many not be curable by all the talking in the world. But. Anyway!"  
  
I continue after the snide remark. "She's not dead, as some have thought. She's alive. She's carrying Nate's child. Now, think about that."  
  
Xavier's eyebrows furrow. Scott adds his one comment of the conversation. "My God."  
  
Jean says, "I'll prepare Cerebro, Professor."  
  
Xavier holds up a hand. "Yes. But, you'll let Madelyne use it."  
  
Again, more stunned silence and uncomfortable glances from around the room.  
  
"She knows Threnody's psionic signature as well as any of us. She also knows Nate's better than anyone here, and an unborn child's signature will be very similar to it's parents, especially for an Alpha Psi as powerful as Nate was. Even though I doubt that the child would exhibit any kind of power in utero, there's always the chance." He sighed. "Finally, we have to prove to Madelyne that we're worthy of her trust."  
  
Scott turns around, heading for the door. "I don't agree with this, professor." Coming out of Scott, that's near rebellion. He moves to the door. He nods to Logan, he moves, and lets himself out, with Logan following.  
  
Jean reaches out a hand to try to stop Scott. "Scott, wait!" But he's out like a flash.  
  
Me? I'm just twirling my hair around my finger and smiling like a chesire cat.  
  
I stand up. "Want to wait here, Tess? I'm sure the professor can regale you with genetics academia. C'mon, Jeanie, We have a date with Cerebro."  
  
I leave the room with Jean, and we head down the hall, to one of the elevators. Students pass by going back and forth to class.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that you have a bunch of normal kids sitting on top of your secret base when, say, a dozen Sentinels, or the mutant liberation front can show up and blow this place to pieces?"  
  
When we get into the elevator, Jean passes her palm over a hidden plate. "There are contingencies for that." The elevator hums, as we go down.  
  
We stand in silence.   
  
"Madelyne, I'm sorry." She says.  
  
With that, I snap.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"SORRY."  
  
"After all the hell and shit I've been through, all you can say is that you're SORRY? After I've lost the only person who ever, truly, really loved me, all you can say is SORRY? You fucking whore, you have no idea what sorry means! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!"  
  
I lean back against the cold steel wall of the elevator. "And... I have nothing."  
  
The door opens, leading to a vast chamber filled with equipment.   
  
Breathing quickly, after my outburst, I turn to walk out. But she takes my hand, and turns me around.  
  
It was those eyes. Her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness, affection, and grief.  
  
She stroked my cheek. Her eyes wanted to comfort me. Tears streamed down mine.  
  
I wanted to just walk away. I wanted to be strong. But, I just started to cry again, like I did in the apartment.  
  
I collapsed into her arms, shaking, crying, tears flowing, howling. "I LOVED HIM. I LOVED HIM SO MUCH. I manipulated him, lied to him, almost killed the woman he loved, and he still loved me! He knew! Jean, he knew! I didn't deserve him! I never deserved him! I MISS HIM SO MUCH. I WANT HIM BACK. NATE....! NATE!"  
  
She breaks down and cries to. She sobs quietly at first, and then starts to cry and shudder.  
  
Her voice is a whisper. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I never wanted to see you hurt. But... I didn't want to lose Scott. I should have told him to go back to you. It... Manhattan... It was all my fault. No one's but mine."  
  
She looked so beautiful, at that moment. Now, I can see why they're all in love with her.  
  
If I were a Lesbian, I would have kissed her, then and there.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
Although stealing her from Scott would have been poetic justice.  
  
"You're fault?" I shook my head. "How could have it been your fault? You were just the Madonna, the idol everyone was chasing. The Phoenix! It's not like you had any say."  
  
She held my hands tight. "I also took your baby."  
  
I froze tight.  
  
She looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm responsible for that as well."  
  
I chuckled this stupid chuckle. "It's ok. Hey! I was under the control of a demon. I was going to sacrifice my firstborn flesh and blood, to open a demonic gateway from the netherworld. No big thing."  
  
Then I thought about Nashtir.  
  
Another target for my hit parade, along with Sinister.  
  
It would be sweet joy to have both of them die, by my hands.  
  
Cable came to mind. "Nathan turned out to be a good kid, didn't he?"  
  
Jean smiled, as we walked, still holding hands. "Yes, he did. I'm very proud of him."  
  
Surrounded by monitors and computers is this chair. The sweeping curves of the chair, and the bizarre helmet, give it a barogue air.  
  
"It looks like Charles upgraded it."  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
I pull my head back a bit, and look at Jean Grey. If only I had known her before she died, so much of this unpleasantness could have been avoided.  
  
"My prick head ex husband could have handled the situation better, as well."  
  
Jean blew hair out of her eyes. "He has his problems. He's infuriating. He finds it hard to talk. But he's doggedly loyal, and loving. He did make a gigantic mistake in the way he handled his relationship with you."  
  
I nod, as we both sit down on the Cerebro platform, chatting like girlfriends.  
  
"Before, you leave, I want you to talk with him, alone, and have it out with him. Get it behind you."  
  
My eyes widened. "Why? I want nothing to do with that prick!"  
  
Jean placed an arm around my shoulder. "Remember, this situation is mostly from Sinister's manipulation. Ultimately, he's to blame, not Scott."  
  
I hiss. "Yes, he is."  
  
Jean leans back against a column. I fall against her. "You're going to kill him if you can, aren't you?"  
  
I whisper, "Oh, yes."  
  
The thought of killing Sinister sends a delicious shiver down my spine.  
  
I stand up, reluctantly letting my hand fall away from Jeans.  
  
I start to climb up onto the Cerebro apparatus. "Stay with us, Madelyne."  
  
"No," I reply. "Not yet. Too many bad memories. Also, I would be more of a problem for you than Logan. I have hungers and desires that the X-men can not fufill."  
  
I secure myself into the seat. The controls are menu driven on each of the arms. Jean climbs up, and lowers the helmet.  
  
I pause for a moment, a curious thought crossing my mind.  
  
"We had this whole conversation without telepathy, Jean."   
  
She secures the helmet over my head, in place. "Yes, we did."  
  
I take a good long look at her. I can see an almost commanding presence about her.  
  
I can see flickering behind her shields images, of when she commanded a group of X-Men in Genosha, face to face with Magneto.  
  
"A ha. You have some ambition, after all."  
  
She looks at me, annoyed, as her shields clamp down again. But not before I see a flash of her and Wolverine, kissing.  
  
"A ha, again."  
  
I laugh deliciously. "I feel the struggle in you, young Jedi. Scottso isn't giving you the thrill you crave. Seven... year... itch."  
  
Jean slams down the last of the controls. "Sorry, girlfriend. Not trying to be mean," I say.  
  
Jean starts to bring the power up. "You also have Scott issues, Madelyne. You're not exactly objective in regards to the subject".  
  
"True true. Mum's the word with me. Heaven forbid I would be so petty as to meddle in your affairs, er, I mean, relationships."  
  
The chair hums and rises up. Information and window-like displays feed into my mind.  
  
Jean speaks. "You should be able to manipulate the system telepathically. Be careful, it can be something of a rush at first. It will expand the sensing range of your telepathy dramatically. You'll be able to sense the psionic resonance of any particular mutant, across the globe. It's not entirely reliable, and depending on the Earth's magnetic field, sunspots, ambient radiation and human psychic chatter. You may get false readings or only be able to narrow down a particular mutant's location to a radius of several dozen miles. Also, certain powerful mutants can cloak themselves against Cerebro with their powers, in the way a mind shield works."  
  
"Girlfriend," I say as I psionically activate windows in the interface and get the thing warmed up,  
  
"If you want to be all cozy and faithful to Scott, fine. But, sooner or later, you will have to deal with your lust for the canuck. He's not my type, but I can see the appeal for a whitebread gal like you. If you miss out on that passionate option, you may be regretting it for the rest of your life."  
  
I'm about to immerse my consciousness into Cerebro's interface. "I'm not saying dump Scott. I'm saying have your taste, and then leave it at that."  
  
She looked at me increduousy, as I brought Cerebro to full power. "You're saying that I should cheat with Logan, behind Scott's back?"  
  
I smiled my cat smile and narrowed my eyes. "Oh yes. Love's one thing, but every now and then a girl needs to get her freak on. People in America do it as a cultural institution. But if you're conscience is really bothering you, there's always polyamory. Hey! It's all just sex, anyway." With that, I hit the LINK key, before Jean could say anything.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
My mindscape stretches, stretches. My consciousness engulfs the globe.  
  
I can feel whorls of emotion here and there, a sea of minds and essences. I can feel the planet breathe, and I can feel the vibration of all the minds on the planet. My god, it's beautiful.  
  
I pull my concentration in focus, and search for Threnody, as I would search for someone in a crowd.  
  
My mind goes higher and higher... into orbit. Past the Earth.   
  
I can even see the damned Justice League Watchtower from this vantage point.  
  
To the moon.  
  
Somewhere up there. I can feel her. She's afraid. She's fighting, though. She's behind heavy shields and wards, in some structure.  
  
Something up there has detected my presence, though. As it starts to turn it's consciousness towards me, I immediately hit DISENGAGE. I don't want my enemy knowing that its' me.  
  
As I fall down back to Earth and Cerebro starts to disengage, I feel a new spark of mind come into being. It separates from something much larger and ancient, some primordial thing which encircles the globe. It reminds me of when I was first plucked from death by Nate. The consciousness falls metaphorically down, past me, into incarnation, like I did. I only sense a great deal of grief from it, great guilt, and unconquerable will, along with a glint of something emerald.  
  
I disengage smoothly, and tuck that little event into the back of my mind.  
  
"Maddy? Are you OK?"  
  
I pull the helmet off. "Yeah, fine." I shake my hair out.  
  
"She's on the moon, Jean. I think I have a rough idea where."  
  
"Cerebro can triangulate what you found, roughly." She taps a computer keyboard. Holograms start coming up, pinpointing an area on the moon's dark side.  
  
Jean runs her hand through her thick, red locks. "Where ever it is, it's nowhere near the Blue Area. Deep out in the middle of the lunar desert, for lack of a better term." She bites her lip. "And how do you plan on getting up there? If Sinister is up there, and he's holding Threnody, then you'll need backup."  
  
I pull myself up and out of the chair. "No. The X-Men are not to be involved in this. This is purely my affair."  
  
"Like hell," She says, as Cerebro shuts down. "Nate was my son too, you know."  
  
We glare at each other for a long moment. As we look into each other's eyes, I feel the Phoenix Fire between us. It's stronger in her than in me, or maybe just more visible. I can taste and feel her thoughts and feelings, as she can mine. We can't hide from each other.  
  
I hiss. "Jesus."  
  
She murmurs. "Yes, I know."  
  
I hop out. "You know my plan, then?"  
  
She shakes her head. "It's crazy. But it may work."  
  
"Well, Jeanie... since you know, can I count on you, and count you in?"  
  
"Latveria is a dangerous as hell place, Madelyne."  
  
I shake my head. "That armored asshole owes me. Nate and I saved his country from Stryfe."  
  
"Be careful," She warns. "He's a genius and a mastermind. He'll try to use you for his own ends."  
  
I take her hand as we head back to the elevator. "And who hasn't, Jeanie?" I close my eyes, and look inside her. "Oh. You really want that gorilla sex with Logan. Um."  
  
She smacked my shoulder. "Knock it off. It's rude." For some reason, though, she trusts me.  
  
We make our way up to the underground parking garage. Heh, the X-Mansion even has valet.  
  
Scott stands, arms folded, obviously waiting for me.  
  
I turn to Jean. "Jeanie. Remember what I said. Thank you for everything." I kiss her lightly on the cheek.  
  
She smiled wryly. "I'll consider it, but I doubt anything will come of it. We'll be in touch."  
  
She approaches Scott. She takes his hand, squeezes it. "I'll see you inside, husband."  
  
"I'll see you inside, Wife."  
  
They seem to have this profound understanding between each other.  
  
She walks back into the elevator, leaving us, and an empty parking garage.  
  
"Well," I say.  
  
"Well." He replies.  
  
A silent moment passes.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Because, I thought that if I didn't go to her, I'd lose her forever."  
  
The anger has gone out me now. "Did you love me?"  
  
He pauses, as if almost afraid to say it. "Yes."  
  
I narrow my eyes. "Do you still?"  
  
His teeth clench, and he rubs his brow. He sighs. "Yes."  
  
I look down at the floor, and shake my head sadly.  
  
"Well, Mister Summers? You had your chance."  
  
I look back up, and our eyes meet.  
  
"It must have hurt you very much when we had to take Nathan away. I'm sorry for that."  
  
I smile sadly. "I was sick. What else is there to say?"  
  
Scott said, "Nothing at all."  
  
He was always so vulnerable, with that quiet, stoic way about him. My heart melted, for just a moment.  
  
I climbed into my Aston Martin. "Be happy with your wife, Mister Summers. And take good care of her. If you do to her what you did to me, your suffering at my hands will be incomprehensible."  
  
I pulled the convertible out. Scott said, "Tessa's waiting by the front gate."  
  
"You do understand that the events in New York, including what I did to Alex, were in large part, your responsibility?"  
  
He looked down at me, in the eye, "Yes. All I can do at this point is to make it as right as I can." He paused. "But, you're still the Goblin Queen. You're not evil, like Apocalypse or Sinister, but I feel that you can still be a threat. Nate healed you, but not completely."  
  
I chuckled as my hands gripped the steering wheel. "If you had only been such a judge of character 10 years ago, Scott. A piece of free advice... Don't take your wife for granted. Give her what she needs and read the signs."  
  
I gunned the engine. "One more thing. I'm not the Goblin Queen. As far as your concerned. I'm the Dark Phoenix." I paused for dramatic effect. "Ciao, baby!"  
  
I pressed down the accelerator and tore out of the garage. I laughed as the wind whipped through my hair. I felt finally free.  
  
C Bell  
  
6/2003 


End file.
